Strawberry Adolescence
by xinnocentlyxguiltyx
Summary: An autobiography of Bulma Briefs. Her life from birth to highschool to the dragonball hunt and after. Thoughts on her friends, relationships, and her children. You will find no Yamucha bashing or fluffy love scenes between she and Vegeta.
1. Chapter One

Strawberry Adolescence by xinnocentlyxguiltyx

I am writing down this "autobiography" of Buruma Briefs, the woman who started dragonball, not because I her biggest fan but because she is one on of the few characters I have come to strongly dislike. It's not necessarily because of her character in the show/manga but because of the way she is portrayed in fanfiction. Truthfully most fanfics focused on her make her seem too innocent, too bitchy, too dark, too bubbly, or too perfect. The point is to see her development throughout DB/Z/GT. There will be B/OC, B/Y, and B/V. This is just a little experiment to help me appreciate her character more and hopefully save the reputations of others i.e. Yamucha, Vegeta, possibly Goku. So anyways read, enjoy and review. 

Prologue: The Heiress Makes Her Entrance 

On the morning of February 12, 733 AD, at 2:47 a baby girl was born to Dr. Ian and Victoria Briefs in West Capital General Hospital. The girl is of course me, shouldn't take much to figure that out considering this is my autobiography. As you can see my father was not "blessed" with a name having to do with underwear. It was my mother's _brilliant idea to name me after women's gym shorts or panties whatever the hell you want to call it. It's still a pun off women's undergarments. My mom never brought it to her consideration that my moniker would result in years of name calling from my "peers"; no of course not she thought it was adorable. My middle name is Lingerie. My father didn't exactly help; he was so in love with my mom that he would chop of a hand and a leg for her. So he automatically agreed with her on a lot things._

It really wasn't that horrible but only because I was born into Capsule Corporation, the richest company in the world. So having a name like mine really isn't that bad when you have 7.4 trillion zeni behind it. My parents always made sure I got what I wanted. 

"Daddy I want this toy!" 

"Princess, it's yours." 

"Momma, get me that dress!" 

"Ask your daddy, dear." 

"Daddy can I have that dress!?!"

"I can only give you the best, poppet."

 It came with the territory of being the first and only child. They always told me I was the most beautiful and intelligent child in the world. I was perfect in their eyes and eventually I believed it myself and I still do to a degree. It wasn't abnormal, I mean I did it to my son when he was born, God knows he wasn't going to get it from his father. The thing is I didn't grow out of that attitude until I was in my late twenties, when I met my significant other.

                I never went to pre-school or kindergarten like most kids my age at the time. In fact I was home schooled with a tutor until high school.  I enjoyed staying home and watching my dad work in his lab. Frankly I found the "My Lil' Mechanic" play set my father got me much more entertaining than the "Easy-bake" oven my mother gave me on my 5th birthday. Now it's starting sound like I detested my mother but I really didn't, it's just that I was a huge Daddy's girl and the things my mom wanted me to do I wasn't interested in.  My mom did want me to go to school so I could have a better opportunity to improve my social skills of which weren't exactly polished. My dad felt that it was better for me to stay home where I was already happy. By the time I got through my ninth tutor my parents decided it was time to thrust me into a world of hell and betrayal… preparatory school.

Chapter One: West Capital Preparatory Academy

My parents literally had to drag me into this hellhole. I tried everything to make them let me stay home, crying, bribery, threatening to commit suicide. I wouldn't have been so against if they hadn't registered me as a boarder, so I could only go home during breaks. The headmaster and headmistress were very nice when they spoke to me but that was when my parents were there. By the time my parents had seen the school and my dorm, they were absolutely positive this was the perfect school for me to go to. I thought they were on crack. Once my parents left and the headmaster had gone to make his pitch for the school to some other prospective families, the headmistress for the girl's dorm began to show her true colors. I can quote exactly what she said to me. She said:

                "I know that you think that just because your parents have the money to send you here and can assist in funding this school that you can walk around here like a princess. We have many other students here that come from money. I'm sure you realize that boys and girls are never permitted to be in each others dorms so don't try anything funny. I can tell you enjoy male company. We do not condone smoking or drinking anywhere on the property Here is your dorm, your things have already been brought up for you."

Oh yes, the _perfect school for me to go to. My room was not great but it wasn't bad. It had a desk, jack for my laptop, queen sized bed, a dresser and closet oh and a roommate. I had a roommate, just bloody lovely. I found her sitting on her bed in her own neat little corner of the room. She didn't notice I entered the room until I coughed to get her attention. I swear she had a mini spaz before she could get herself under control to say hi to me. She said her name was Haley and she like me was a freshman. She looked really shy; I had to keep asking questions to keep her talking. At least she wasn't annoyingly talkative and I knew I could get some peace and quiet.  She was very easy to live with I must admit, if I wanted to do something, I could and if I wanted something she would, get it for me as long as it was within the rules._

We had the same first period together; it was nice not to walk alone especially in this school. Haley took the liberty of showing me who everyone was and what clique they were in. The jocks, artists, thespians, cheerleaders, gamers, otakus, ravers, etc, it's the same in every school you go to.  It shocked me to see that Haley was part of a popular group of girls in the school. I immediately disliked them. Very snobby, very fake. They acted as if I wanted to join their group which I'd rather not.  I knew it would just wind up in a bunch of back stabbing. Their self proclaimed leader, Jacqueline looked like she didn't want anything to do with me until she learned my name. 

                "Buruma, you just got here right? You should hang out with us until you get on your feet. We're having a party in my room on Saturday, wanna come?" She asked in a sickeningly fake voice.

Stupidly I said "Yeah, sure why not." As nice as Jacqueline seemed there was still tension between us especially when it was about one subject, boys. Jacqueline is a tall brunette with natural blonde highlights, jade green eyes, with a small button nose and a model's figure. She had to have a flock of guys following her. The problem was once I stepped in that flock of boys started following me, the girl with the "exotic" lavender hair, dark blue eyes, petite figure, and breasts that came in the room before she did. Never did understand what made teenage boys into drooling neanderthals at the sight of a girl's chest.  I loved every second of taking the spotlight from her, it's just the way I was. Looking back on it now, I had no shame. I was a tease and flirt and didn't care who knew it.

I quickly discovered why my roommate was even allowed to breathe the same air as these girls, she was practically their slave. She did anything for them. I talked to her about it sometimes but she didn't really mind as long as she was accepted by them in anyway she happy. The Saturday late night parties they had were completely against the schools regulations, there was drinking, smoking, and guys sneaking in and out every fifteen or so minutes. I wasn't against it, the school was boring, and this was fun. I avoided the drinking and smoking aspect but the boys were always welcome. I think you can tell I liked the boys, _a lot.  Enough to give away my virginity, no.  Unfortunately, I got the attention of Jacqueline's "love" interest before she did. That pissed her off, I didn't care. Big mistake on my part, and she was going to make sure I paid for it.  _

To Be Continued…

Eh, kind of short and not really interesting but trust me I'm starting the beginning of the dragonball hunt next chapter. Or at least I hope I can get an introduction to. Hope you like it, leave a review, tell me if you like it or hate, if either tell me why. After you do that, go check out my other fic, Every Five Minutes. It's a Gen-Z fic and if you don't want to read that, at least read DoraMouse's work since she is the one who inspired me to do this.


	2. Chapter Two

Strawberry Adolescence 

Big thank you to Puar Briefs for giving my first review on this fic, it's nice to know there are huge Yamucha fans out there aside from myself. In terms of name spellings, if it bothers you if I use the romanized Japanese spelling for Bulma and Bra and I don't spell Trunks as Torankusu then I won't do that. I'm stuck on writing Trunks. Sorry if it hampered your reading experience. One more thing you will never see Marron, Bra, or Pan bickering with each other over the guys in any of my fics, why, because it drives me insane and ruins the quality of what could be a very good fic. Please review some more I love long ranting reviews.

xinnocentlyxguiltyx is listening to: Shadowland from the Broadway production of _The Lion King _

Disclaimer (I forgot about it last chapter): I don't own DB/Z/GT nor do I own "so and so is listening to" they belongs to Akira Toriyama and Thea Critza respectively.

Author of the Moment: DoraMouse

Artist of the Moment: Lys-chan at http://www.side7.com/art/lysblak/gallery.html

Chapter One: West Capital Preparatory (cont.)

One of the most anticipated events at West Capital Prep was and still is, according to my daughter, the Winter Solstice Semi- Formal. It was like prom half way through the year, while the upperclassmen couldn't care less, we freshman believed it was the social event of the year. Every girl on my floor had been planning on what dress to buy, what guy to take, and the hairstyle to wear. It was a very hectic time, girls who weren't boarders were lucky, everyone else had to order their dress, shoes and other accessories by mail order. Whenever the mail came there was a mad dash to see if the brown parcels supposedly contained their "knock 'em out" outfit.  I personally thought they were taking this too far then again I had my parents take me out of school for one day to get my shopping done. Getting a date was certainly not an issue for me. I was taking Jacqueline's previously mentioned love interest, Jaime. Poor Haley hadn't found a date; I was too lazy to help her find one.

The day of the Semi was a very lazy school day, no one really paid attention to the professors or the homework due the Monday when we came back from the weekend. Girls were daydreaming of a romantic evening and senior guys were thinking of the night with freshmen girls in the backseats of their cars. By the time it was 7:30, Jaime met me in the main lobby of the school and wolf whistled at my dress, perfect, just what I was going for. It was a light pink sheer spaghetti string number about 3½ inches above my knees with a magenta rose design embroidered on the right side of the dress. My lavender hair was thrown up in a sloppy yet elegant bun; white pumps finished the outfit off. Just to note it took a long time to find a picture of me that day to remember what I was wearing, it's an important fact. We met my "friends" there once we came in. Lorelei, another girl in the group, told me that my dress was absolutely stunning and Jacqueline agreed with her surprisingly and simply said it was perfect. In fact she was more amiable towards me then than she had ever been before.  I was soaking up the compliments like a sponge. It made me think why I brought a sophomore as a date when with the way I looked I could have had a senior.  

Jaime and I danced a lot in the beginning and I being a girl in the lab was easily pooped out after six very fast paced songs and only two slow dances. Haley handed me a fruity punch drink from the refreshments table and I resumed dancing.  For the next hour it was pretty much the same routine I would dance the get a little drink from my roommate and take a breather. I did that about four or five times that night. Jacqueline or Lorelei or Zoë even Haley would wave at me excitedly while I danced, I originally thought it was because they were impressed with my dangerously, provocative dancing in front of our headmasters, turns out that wasn't the case at all.  

I was dancing with some other guy, whose name I can't remember at the moment, when a horrible stabbing pain shot through my abdomen. It stunned me but I still continued dancing thinking it was my body saying my period is coming seeing as bad cramps are a warning sign of that monthly event. However the pain didn't stop it just got progressively worse but guys kept pulling me with them to dance I couldn't even find Jaime anymore. Technically I couldn't see very well at all because of the pain and the sweat dripping into my eyes. The pains continued to get faster and closer to each other. It didn't take long for me to realize I had to go to the bathroom really, really, really badly but those damn boys would not let me go. I finally shoved whoever the hell was holding me and ran out so fast I didn't hear the roaring laughter coming from the room. I ran to virtually all the bathrooms on the first floor of the school and all the doors were locked. So I had to run up seven flights of stairs while praying to Kami I wouldn't let my bowels go. I ran straight for the bathrooms on my floor only to find them locked as well. At that point I was sobbing the only thing I could think of to do was go to my dorm get a plastic bag from my closet put it underneath my dress and let go. It was a very unpleasant experience because not only did it happen once it came back for a second attack and another and another. By the time I had finished the dance was nearly over. I tied the bag and grabbed four more plastics bags to place it in. I threw the offensive sack down the used towel chute. I'd go downstairs and pick it up later. No one came up so ran to the shower room that was on the other side of the floor. It took me a long time to clean myself of the filth, like over an hour until I was satisfied. Once I put on my pajamas, a tank and some shorts, I walked to the door of Jacqueline's dormitory. I placed my ear against the door and was disgusted with what I heard.

                "Did you see how fast she ran out of there?"

                "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! Hey do you think she ever found the floor with the unlocked bathroom?" 

                "Please I doubt it but if she did wouldn't it be great to see her face because they were all covered in saran wrap!"

                The next voice was very distinct, Jacqueline, "I know! I was really hoping she would shit in her pants on the dance floor, it would have shown up everywhere on the dress she was wearing. By the way, Haley how much of that laxative stuff did you put in that punch?"

                "Just a little in each cup," Haley replied, with unsure giggles.

                "Well congrats, you can hang out with us all you want Haley."

                "That bitch better think twice before she ever touches my man again. Oh I'm so glad that we got all those guys to dance with. Oh my Kami the little slut thought she looked so cool for dancing that way, what a loser," said Jacqueline.

                "Jackie, Jaime was never your man to begin with."

                "Yeah and you dance that a lot too."

                "Zoë, Rosalyn," Jacqueline said.

                "Yeah," they replied simultaneously.

                "Do me and favor and shut the fuck up."

I ripped my ear away from the door and stormed back to the dorm. I wasn't about to let those bitches have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Haley came in quietly two hours later thinking I was asleep. Her mousy brown hair covering hazel eyes that I wanted to stare into to figure out what in the hell possessed her to mess with Bulma Lingerie Briefs and think she could pull off that "I'm totally innocent" bullshit that she has probably pulled on me since day one.

In the morning Haley got up early and left before I woke up and it was a good thing too because I probably would have punched her out the moment I saw her. Throughout all my classes all I could hear was muffled laughter from my peers. I decided to eat my lunch in the courtyard to avoid Jacqueline and her peanut gallery. For once I was very focused on my work, I was whipping up a mean essay on Great Expectations and British literature was a hard class for me to grasp. I ran upstairs in to my room to pick up a text book only to find "Jackie" and crew standing in there.

                "What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked sternly.

                "Puhleeze, Bulma, don't tell me you're still upset about last night." Jacqueline said.

                "Oh, just maybe. I mean you only made me the laughing stock of the school." I said coldly.

                "Well don't worry about it we put everyone through that, isn't that right girls?"

                Everyone replied with a nod or an "Uh- huh." Kami, I knew this was a cult right from the moment I met these people.

                She continued, "We are giving you one more chance to join our group, you just have to complete your initiation process."

                "And how exactly am I going to do that?" I asked her.

                "_Molto__ facile, dahling. All you have to do it slide down this chute," she informed me as she made a hand gesture to where unbeknownst to her I had dumped my waste.               _

                "You expect me to trust you after that stunt you pulled yesterday. How about you go down that chute yourself just so I know it's safe," I said knowingly.

                "Fine, my word Briefs you are such a baby but if I must."

                And with that she opened the chute and jumped right in. She was screaming about how much fun she was having and how she was on top of the world. Oh my! I do declare I had forgotten to pick up the bag from the towel bin. I hope it holds becau—"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that is so disgusting! Oh shit this outfit is dry clean only!" The sickened screams of ever lovable Jacqueline echoed throughout the room. I pulled open the chute opening and shouted, "Jackie dear! I don't think I'll be joining your adorable little cult, hon. For your information, I'm leaving this hellhole but I hope you enjoyed my going away present _dahling!!!"_

I left that room, picked up my cell phone, dialed my father's number at the office and with those almighty lungs I inherited bitched my father out for even thinking of sending me there. Within an hour a limo was there to take me and my things home. How freakishly ironic that I sent my kids to the same school and they wound up doing the same thing to me.

End Chapter One.

I hope that was much better that the first chapter. Hopefully FF.N will let me get this up. I hope every body who reads leaves a review in turn. I like hearing about what people think of my work, whether you like it or not and why. I didn't get to where I said I would in this chapter but I will next chapter if it kills me. By the way this chapter was heavily influenced by a V.C Andrews novel before anyone yells at me for taking something and not giving it credit. Bye guys and don't forget to check out my other fic Every Five Minutes and the amazing work of DoraMouse.  

Molto facile- Very easy/simple

I'm not an Italian student; I take Spanish so if anyone knows if it's wrong please tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
